The Mark of Death
by silverxtouch
Summary: Angel is now in charge of Wolfram and Hart, but now there is a new big bad in town bringing together characters from the Angel series and Buffy series. In the midst of the 'greatest evil' Connor comes back and falls in love? Oh god this summary is awful
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay, so i wrote this story before season 5 of Angel and I was younger which means I ended up writing in present tense. ( I'll probably end up switching to past tense in future chapters. FYI: I suck at grammar so please don't shoot me if there are mistakes. (Probably tons of comma splicing, I do it all the time) This story is like my version of season 5 of Angel and combines a bunch of characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It takes place about 1-2 years after season 7 of Buffy. There's lots of random pairings, but the main couple is Connor/Dawn. Lines separating paragraphs mean a change of scenery and mass amounts of space between paragraphs means change between character or passing of short amount of time. I hope that all made sense...

**Disclaimer:** Basically I don't own anything you recognize...well except for Rachel, but she's a minor character anyways.

* * *

Connor walks out of his dormitory at UCLA and walks to a taxicab that will take him home. As he walks to the cab he passes the university's bulletin board. A flyer catches his eye. The flyer is about a tour around Wolfram and Hart. The cab honks the horn at him. Connor quickly scribbles his name and a girl's name, Rachel on a piece of paper. Connor reads the flyer to see where to put the paper. He runs of to the main office to put the paper in a box marked Wolfram and Hart. Then Connor sprints to the cab and practically gives the driver a heart attack when he taps on the window. The driver looks very tired.

"Whoa! Kid ya nearly gave me heart 'ttack," driver practically yelled at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," replied Connor with just a bit of anger at being called a kid.

The driver is totally annoyed at Connor as he talks again, "One second I see ya runnin to a building, next second you're bangin on my window! Kids these days! They run like cheetahs and stay out till five in the morning!"

Connor is now really ticked off at the guy. "It's only midnight!" he exclaims.

The driver continues to ramble on. "Takes bout an hour to get to ya house, then ya'll probably eat all night."

"I'm not like that," Connor responds bored.

The driver finally gets annoyed that a kid is contradicting his word, "Whatever!"

Connor finally gets in the cab and closes the door.

As the cab drives away a vampire comes out of the bushes. He is talking on a cell phone. "Yeah, I think I found him," he replies devilishly.

* * *

In a quiet, fancy room where someone is sleeping an alarm clock goes off. The person in the bed stirs, but doesn't wake up.

Now some anonymous person speaks into a speaker, "Miss Summers, please get up your work shift starts in fifteen minutes." A beeping noise starts. Covers are now thrown off the bed and Dawn sits up. Her room is very empty too. Dawn gets up and walks to her left of the room. There is a mirror filled with pictures of Buffy, Xander, Willow, Kennedy, and Tara, even some of Giles, Oz, and Cordy. It's been one year she thought. When Buffy left to start a new life, Willow and Kennedy broke up, and when Xander, well just left. Also it had been a year since Anya and Spike died. A few tears fall down her cheek as she thinks of the past seven years.

The speaker goes on again, "Miss Summers please get up." Dawn walks over to her closet. She puts her hand on the wall. The speaker automatically talks. "Good morning Miss Summers," it says in monotone like voice.

Dawn replies sleepily, "Yeah, yeah," Dawn opens her closet door. "Now what am I going to wear today," she says a little more awake.

She pulls out a navy blue mini skirt, a nice crisp white blouse, and a navy jacket. She hurriedly gets dressed and puts on a pair of matching shoes. She rushes out of her room into a hallway that is shiny, bright, and clean. People in formal dress wear and nametags say hello to her. She stops in front of a set of doors.

"ID please," the voice from the speaker says kindly

"Hold on a second, let me get…it," Dawn suddenly remembered she left it in Angel's office. "I took it off in Angel's office after I patrolled. Shit!" Dawn says angrily.

"ID please," the voice says again. Suddenly the two doors open and Angel walks out with Dawn's name badge.

"I see your memory is exactly like Buffy's," Angel says jokingly.

"Well you know I try not to be like her," Dawn says slightly embarrassed. She grabs the badge from a not surprised Angel.

"But you're more and more like her everyday," Angel said. They paused for a moment to think about what Angel said.

"So what do I have to work on today," Dawn said very businesslike.

"Well, students from UCLA are coming in on Friday for a tour," Angel said.

"Do you have a list of people?" Dawn asks.

"Not yet. The list comes at noon," Angel answered

"Why noon? The tour is tomorrow?" Dawn said questioningly.

"For forgetful people like you," Angel says with a smile on his face. Angel starts walking and Dawn follows him. They come up to an elevator. Angel presses the up button. Angel and Dawn walk into the elevator. Angel continues talking.

"Until noon, you can monitor Cordy," Angel said almost sadly.

"Any improvements?" Dawn asked.

"Not really, but last night some workers said she had a surge of brain activity for twenty minutes," says Angel.

"Any idea what it was?" Dawn asks with interest.

"Not the slightest idea, but _you_ are going to find out," said Angel.

"Me?Coolie!" said Dawn truly excited. The elevator doors open and Dawn walks out.

"Have fun," Angel says in a playful tone.

"I will. I _love_ researching stuff on the computer," Dawn said happily.

The elevator doors close and Angel presses up again. In a few minutes he walks out of the elevator and goes to his office. He strolls in his office and asks the computer for reasons why someone in a coma would have surges of brain activity. In three seconds the computer had an answer. "I just love this technology," says Angel with tons of enthusiasm.

"Small brain surges rarely happen in the beginning stages of a coma. If it happens any later the patient is no longer in or starting to get out of a coma." The computer said in a monotone.

"Not the info I was looking for! Hopefully Dawn comes up with something." Says a disappointed Angel.

* * *

"Connor, come get breakfast," Connor's mom yelled up to his room. Connor lies in his bed. He slowly sits up in his bed. He has cold sweat all over his face and body.

"Connor! Get up!" An angry sister yells as she walks in. Connor weakly got out of bed. "You're _still_ having nightmares," his sister says worryingly.

"Shut up Rachel!" says a pissed off Connor.

"A sister tries to be considerate to her bro and he just yells at her. I just love my life." Rachel says in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry. Please tell mom I'll be down in a second," Connor asked his little sister.

"Fine." Rachel says in an angry tone. Rachel walks out and closes the door behind her. She walks slowly down the stairs into the kitchen. "Mom, Connor will be down…" Connor's voice cuts off Rachel.

"Morning mom and dad." Connor said brightly.

"Oh my God! How did you get dressed so fast? Rachel said amazed.

"I didn't. You' re moving slow." Connor said calmly.

"You're ruining MY _life!" _Rachel says angrily.

"Oh, then I can call UCLA and cancel your spot on the tour of Wolfram and Hart." Connor says with an attitude.

"You got me a tour of Wolfram and Hart?" Rachel asks. Connor nods. "Oh my God," Rachel says with excitement. She starts jumping up and down.

"That was very nice of you, Connor." Connor's dad says seriously.

"What can I say? I'm a nice boy." Connor says like it's actually true.

* * *

Dawn is on her computer searching about comas. Cordy is in front of her in a glass room getting a pedicure and haircut. Dawn is not having much luck.

"Argh!" Dawn said frustrated, "Out of all this technology and brains these people have there is NOTHING about brain activities during a coma!" Someone walks by and starts talking to Dawn.

"Well duh! Having a coma means _no_ brain activity!" The person said real snotty. "It would have to be magic or something for that!" The person walks away. Dawn has a look a realization on her face

"Magic," she mutters to herself. "Magic. Does Cordy even have connections to magic? She seems to normal for magic." Dawn says unbelievably. "Angel should know." Dawn said confidently. She pages him. "Hey Angel, does Cordy have _any_ connections to magic?" Dawn questions.

"Well, yeah. She's a higher being." Angel says normally.

"Oh," Dawn says shocked, " I always thought Cordy was uh, a little uh, too mean to be that." Angel laughs at her.

"Yeah, you would think that," Angel says jokingly, "She sees visions from the Powers That Be." Angel said more serious.

"Well I think that might be what the surge of brain activity Cordy had, but I'm not sure." Dawn said.

"Okay, It's lunch time for you. I'll have Fred continue researching." Angel says businesslike. Dawn nods. "When you come back you can work on the tour with UCLA." Dawn nods again and gets up to go get lunch.

"Oh Angel," Dawn said

"Yeah," Angel says

"I'm going out for lunch and to WalMarts. I need some stuff." Dawn said.

"Okay, but try to come back _on time_." Angel says strictly and emphasizing on time. Dawn nods her head again and leaves after organizing her work.

* * *

"Please pick up some stuff I need at WalMarts," Connor's mom says nicely.

"What stuff do ya need?" Connor replies.

"Here's the list and PLEASE hurry." Connor's mom said.

"Yeah, don't get sidetracked by a girl," Rachel said teasingly. Connor hits Rachel in the arm. "Ow! Dad!" Rachel said angrily.

"Rachel be nice to your brother he just got you a tour at Wolfram and Hart." Connor's dad said sternly.

"I'm going. Bye mom, bye dad," says Connor. Then Connor goes to WalMart.

* * *

Dawn is at Burger King. She just finished her lunch and is throwing it away. "Now to WalMart," Dawn said to herself.

* * *

Connor walks in WalMart. He looks at list he of things his mom needs. "Holy cow!" Connor exclaims. The list is over a page long. "I can see why mom wanted me to hurry," Connor said. On the top of the list is shampoo for Rachel. He continues reading the list and sees that most of the stuff is for Rachel. "If most of this is for Rachel then why didn't she come? I don't know my way around here." Connor says angrily. He looks around and sees a cheery WalMart employee. He walks up to her. "Excuse me," Connor said politely.

"Yes, How may I help you," the employee said politely too.

"Um, Where is the shampoo?" Connor says sheepishly.

"Aisle 19," the employee responded happily. Connor nods his head and walks down the main aisle to find aisle nineteen.

* * *

Dawn walks in WalMarts in a rush. She practically runs down an aisle off to the side to get to aisle nineteen. Dawn enters aisle nineteen on the right and Connor enters it on the left. They both enter the exact same time. They don't notice each right away. Connor and Dawn both grab for the same shampoo. Dawn accidentally bumps into Connor. They both fall down. Dawn drops her purse and contents of it go flying all the over floor. Dawn and Connor finally look at each other. They are mesmerized. Connor can only say two words. "Oh my."

* * *

Fred is searching the computer about information on Cordy, that night she had brain activity. Fred pages Angel with a look of triumph. "Angel, I'm positive Cordy had a vision that night," she said happily because she figured it out. 

"Good work," Angel said.

"The cameras show her eyes turning white at the exact same moment and her head turning side to side frantically," Fred says as she watches the surveillance camera's video.

"Can you get an image of the vision," Angel questioned.

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything." Fred said professionally.

"Do the best you can," Angel said.

* * *

Dawn is still on the floor. She is dazed at the sight of Connor. Love is in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she managed to say nervously. Connor starts to pick up some of the contents of Dawn's purse. He picks up her name badge.

"No problem, uh, Dawn," He said flirtatiously. He holds up her name badge and some makeup.

"Thanks," Dawn says in a rush. She grabs the makeup and name badge and stuffs it in her purse. She gets the shampoo she wants. Connor grabs the same one and she gives him a confused look.

"I have to get shampoo for my sister," he said sheepishly.

"Oh, and here I thought you were gay." She said getting her confidence back.

"Nope, totally straight," he looks at her hopefully, "I got a long list of stuff to get for my sister. Could you help me find everything?" Connor said more comfortable.

"Sure, I loved to," Dawn says happily. They both walk out of aisle nineteen smiling.

* * *

"Your late!" Angel said angrily.

"Sorry, WalMarts was totally busy," Dawn says lying. Angel never detects the lie.

"Well, just get started with the paperwork," Angel says more calmly.

"Okay," Dawn said. Angel leaves his office. Dawn sits down and makes herself comfortable. Angel comes back in to tell her that she is going to show UCLA students around. Angel leaves again. "Great what fun," she says sarcastically. Dawn starts to make nametags for all the students. She talks to herself as she makes the nametags. "Celesta Lawrence. Interesting name. Bernadette Oates, Sarah Larkin, Milo Lee, Karen Thompson, Michelle Dayton, Ryan Smith, Connor Hart, Rachel Hart, Jason Dane, and… WHAT! There are only ten people going on this tour? I expected like a hundred. Is Wolfram and Hart that unpopular?" Dawn said to herself.

Dawn jumps a mile when Angel pages her. "Oh my God, Angel you scared me to death!" Dawn exclaims. Angel tries to hold in his laughter, but fails. "Hey not funny," Dawn says angrily.

Angel slowly recovers from his laughing spell. "You should've of seen your face! It was priceless." Angle says, "And you jumped so high! I don't even think Buffy could jump that high."

Angel was going to continue, but Dawn interrupts him, "Angel!"

"Right, go patrolling." Angel said seriously.

"Okay." Dawn gets up and leaves.

* * *

Dawn is walking through the cemetery in her work clothes. "Why didn't I change? My feet are killing me!" Dawn says to herself. A vampire comes up behind her. She flips him over her shoulder two more vamps show up. She kicks one in the stomach and punches the other in the face. She pulls out a stake and lunges at the one she kicked. He blocks it and throws her into a tree. He charges at her. Just as he is about to bite Dawn she jams the stake through his heart. As the dust clears the girl vampire she punched picks up and slams Dawn to the ground, she drops the wooden stake. The girl vamp slashes Dawn in the stomach. Dawn manages to throw the girl into another tree. She tries to get the stake and get up, but a garbage can is smashed on her back. The vampire picks Dawn up and holds her still as the girl baddie punches her in the face couple times. Blood starts rolling down her neck from her wounded face. The vampire holding Dawn looks at the blood and cannot resist. His fangs go deep into Dawn's neck. She gasps in pain as the girl vamp laughs at her. The girl baddie starts punching Dawn some more. Dawn feels like she cannot take any more. Everything becomes a blur, she feels like giving up there and then. "Maybe death is underrated." Dawn says to herself. Then suddenly she feels grass all around her as dust lands on her. She looks up and sees a leather duster and platinum blond hair before she passes out from lose of blood. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize...

* * *

Dawn suddenly wakes up in her bed gasping in pain. There are bloodstains all over her clothes. She gets out of bed and limps over to the mirror. She looks at herself in shock. "What happened to me?" She questions herself. 

After Dawn stares at herself for a couple minutes Angel pages her. "Dawn, Dawn are you okay? You never checked in after patrolling." Angel says concerned.

"Angel…" Dawn began weary, "Ah!" Dawn slipped on a pen on the floor and hits her head on a metal chair on the way down. The wind got knocked out of her.

Angel comes running in her room and picks her up. " Dawn why didn't you tell me you were hurt this bad?" Angel asks her. Dawn looks like she is ready to say something but Angel shushes her. "Wait until we get to my office." Angel said softly. Dawn nods her head. Together they stumble out of Dawn's room and head to Angel's office. As they walk up to Angel's office she tries to think of what she's going to say to Angel.

"_Did Spike save me?" _Dawn thought to herself._ "But that's impossible! He's dead. Or is he?_

When they reach Angel's office Angel sits Dawn on his comfy couch. "Now Dawn what happened? Why didn't you tell me you got back from patrolling? I sent a search squad out for you." Angel said almost angry, but with concern. "I feared you were dead." He said softly.

Dawn is still trying to figure out what to say to Angel. _"Should I tell him I think Spike saved me? Wouldn't he sense Spike though? But he didn't even touch me! Or did he? I'm so confused!_ Dawn's thoughts kept going in circles.

"What do you remember?" Angel said gingerly.

"Well I was walking through the cemetery when three vamps attack me. I dust one of them, but the other two got me…bad. One bit me and the other kept punching me in the face. I think I'm going to be scarred for life! Oh and by the way one of them scratched me in the stomach." Dawn said as she showed him all her wounds. "Then… Then S… I blacked out." Dawn said in a rush.

"Why didn't you use Spike's lighter?" Angel asked

"What?" Dawn said questioningly.

"You have Spike's lighter, right. That's why I can sense him on you." Angel said suspiciously getting the feeling Dawn left some stuff out of her story.

"Oh yeah! I forgot I had it." Dawn lied.

"Where is it?" Angel asked.

"Uh…I think I might've dropped it patrolling. I think I better go out and find it." Dawn said.

She started to get up, but Angel stopped her. " I'll get someone else to go out and find it. You are hurt way too much." Angel said

"Am not!" Dawn said defensively.

"What would happen if a vampire attacked you?" Angel said.

"Um…" Dawn sat back down.

"Are you not telling me something?" Angel said suspiciously.

"No." Dawn says confidently even though she wasn't. She did not think mentioning Spike was a good idea right now.

"Ok now rest up. I'll have Fred check up on you in the morning. Okay?" Angel said gingerly. Dawn nods her. She gets up and limps back to her room.

"Dawnie, Wake-up call!" Fred said sweetly.

Dawn stirs in her bed painfully. "Ow! I'm sore all over!" Dawn exclaimed. Fred laughs a little and helps her out of bed. "Um…Fred." Dawn says.

"Yeah?" Fred responds.

"Could I talk to you?" Dawn asks

"Sure! You mean about girl stuff right!" Fred said happily

"Uh…" Dawn managed to get out before being cut off by Fred.

"You don't wanna talk about guys and other…stuff. Because I'm not good with that topic." Fred says in her 'Fred' tone.

"No!" Dawn exclaims. "About…" Dawn looks around then starts to whisper, "Spike."

"Oh. Lets go in my lab, so we can monitor Cordy too. Fred said amiably.

"So what about Spike? Still miss him a lot?" Fred said seriously.

"No. I mean yeah wait, no. Well I do miss him wait what I mean is I think Spike is alive." Dawn said with a look of relief as she finally got out what she wanted.

"So he's alive?" Fred said in amazement.

"No. I mean I don't know. Last time I checked he died." Dawn said.

"But…" Fred said expecting more.

"But I saw him then again I was delirious from the blood lose. It could've been a slayer and my mind just made me see Spike because I wanted to. But…" Dawn stopped for some air. Fred gave her a look to continue. "But Angel sensed Spike on me. He thought I had Spike's lighter with me." Dawn said unbelievably.

"But you didn't have the lighter with you?" Fred asked. Dawn shook her head. "You know Angel's radar doesn't lie." Fred said in a 'mother like' tone.

"So you think he's alive?" Dawn asked. Fred shakes her head. "So should I call Buffy?" Dawn says questioningly.

"Do you have her number?" Fred asked surprised.

"Well I have my cell phone and as far as I know Buffy has hers. And I have her cell phone number on speed dial in mine." Dawn said satisfactorily. "Should I try it?" Dawn questioned.

"It's up to you." Fred said hoping she would call Buffy. Suddenly the computer starts beeping like crazy. Cordy starts to shake and her eyes go white.

"Oh my God she's having a vision! Get an image!" Dawn said in a rush.

"I'm trying!" Fred said desperately.

* * *

"Connor! Get up! We're going to be late!" Rachel shouted as she barged into his room. She notices blood running down his face and he is twisting and turning. "Oh dear God!" Connor suddenly wakes up. He is soaked with sweat and blood is flowing down his face. He does not notice tiny red river spilling from the corner of his mouth. "Uh…blood!" Rachel says as she points to his face.

"Oh." Is all Connor really can say. He is too worried about the nightmare that was about Dawn. It was like he was feeling everything she saw. It was too weird. Connor subconsciously wipes the blood from his face.

"I should get mom." Rachel says worriedly. She starts to walk out the door.

Then Connor becomes the Connor we all know and love. He grabs Rachel hard by the arm and pins her to the wall. "No! I'm going to this tour _without_ mom knowing about this!" Connor says harshly. "Or I'll have to kill you." He said quietly. Connor is surprised at his attitude.

"Okay! No need to threaten people." Rachel says a little nervous. He looked dead serious.

"I'm sorry. Can you leave now?" Connor says a less angry. Rachel leaves as Connor finds some clothes to change into. When Connor is changing he notices three scratch marks across his stomach. "Where the hell did that come from?" Connor says stunned. "My dream. Wasn't it? Didn't Dawn get scratched like that or something?" Connor pauses to think about his dream, but he totally forgets. "Man why do I have such a bad memory?" He asks to himself.

* * *

(A/N: You can just skip this paragraph if you don't feel like reading it. Dawn acts a lot out of character and it's just a filler) "Hello students from UCLA. My name is Miss Dawn Summers." She shows the college students her name badge. "As you can see everyone in Wolfram and Hart wear ID's which means you guys need to wear nametags to." Dawn tells the crowd. She gets a response with some groans and boos. "I know. I know. Nobody likes name tags." Dawn frantically says to try to calm down the group of people. "When I call your name please come up and get your name tag." Dawns said professionally. "Celesta Lawrence!" Dawn calls out. A tall, blond girl with black streaks and all leather clothes takes the nametag. "What a Faith wannabe!" Dawn mumbles under her breath. "Bernadette Oates!" Dawn yells. A petite girl with jet black walks up to take the nametag. "I wonder how much that cost at the salon!" Dawn whispered. "Sarah Larkin!" Dawn shouts. A girl with frizzy brown hair and glasses comes up to take the nametag. "God, what hole did she come out of? And look at those clothes! Who shops for her? A rat?" Dawn mutters under her breath. "Milo Lee!" Dawn hollers. A Chinese guy wearing all blue takes the nametag. "Cute." Dawn murmured to herself. "Karen Thompson!" Dawn calls out. A gothic girl comes to take the nametag. "Whoa! You friends with Celesta?" Dawn mumbles under her breath. "Michelle Dayton!" Dawn yells. A pretty, perky, brunette with skimpy clothes takes the nametag. "Typical." Dawn says not even hiding her disgust. Michelle eyes her evilly. "Ryan Smith!" Dawn shouts. A muscular blond guy comes and takes the nametag. "Can you say Jock?" Dawn whispers. "Rachel Hart!" An averaged height brunette with clothes Dawn would not mind wearing herself takes the nametag. _"Wow the only normal person here!"_ Dawn says to herself. "Jason Dane!" Dawn calls out. A gothic guy with spiked hair that is blue and green takes the nametag. "What a weirdo!" Dawn murmurs to herself. "Connor Hart!" Connor walks up to Dawn with a smile.

"I didn't know you work here." Connor says.

"I'm full of surprises." Dawn says with a smile on your face. "Just like this tour group!" Dawn says looking around. Connor laughs a little. "You and your sister are the only normal ones here." Dawn said quietly hoping no one heard them. Connor laughs some more and leaves.

Rachel eyes Connor and Dawn suspicious. "Whose that?" Rachel questions.

"A girl I met at WalMarts." Connor said causally.

"You mean that time when you were there for like three hours!" Rachel says with confidence.

"I had a long list!" He said defensively.

"Right." She says.

"Now let's get started." Dawn said happily. Dawn directs everyone to the main lobby. "Now if you don't know much about Wolfram and Hart I'm going to tell you about it. Jack Wolfram and Dennis Hart founded Wolfram and Hart about thirty years ago. Since then the law firm has reached its peak a couple years ago, five to be exact." Everyone enters the lobby now. Most of the students gasp at ornate room.

"It's so beautiful!" exclaims Michelle.

"I think it sucks!" exclaims Karen trying to mock Michelle.

"Who asked you?" Michelle asks in the snottiest tone.

"Bite me!" Karen responds harshly.

"Unfortunately with the best lawyers our rates can get pricey. So to solve this problem when a client comes in they go to the employees in the lobby. There they tell the worker the price they want or a specific lawyer. Not only do normal people come to us, but doctors, celebrities, dentists, computer companies, and phone companies to take advantage of our top of the line technology. Almost everything is voice activated. For the Top Secret areas you need ID and voice identification." Dawn says in an "all knowing" tone. "Any questions so far?" Dawn asks politely.

"Where are the attorneys?" Milo asks.

"They all have their own special offices so they don't get distracted with the everyday noise and to provide privacy for any clients." Dawn says professionally.

"Could I get a job here?" Michelle asks

"No. Only highly qualified people can get jobs here." Dawn responds not hiding her disgust again.

"What about you?" She asks real haughtily.

"I have inside connections." Dawn replies angrily.

"That's not fair!" She says pouting.

"Any other questions?" Dawn asks in a fake happy voice.

"Can we see other parts of Wolfram and Hart?" Rachel asks.

"Sure." Dawn responds. "Where do you want to go?"

"The medical ward." Rachel replies.

"Lets go!" Dawn says excitedly. Dawn leads everyone out of the main lobby and up some stairs.

Connor runs to the front of the line. Rachel follows him. "Hey, Dawn. Or should I call you Miss Summers?" Connor asked.

"Just Dawn." Dawn responded cheery. Dawn opens some doors and they are in the medical ward. "Welcome to the medical ward! This is where some of the best scientist and doctors research diseases and try to find cures." Fred walks over to Dawn. "And this is Fred. She is the best scientist here. Fred monitors a special patient that has a coma. We are trying to find more info about comas by studying this patient." Dawn says. Dawn shows everyone Cordy.

Connor has a puzzled face. "I think I know her," Connor says quietly, trying not to interrupt Dawn's speech.

"Yeah right, you just like to pretend your special." Rachel says sarcastically. Dawn overhears the little conversation and a million thoughts cross her mind.

Some short girl walks up to Dawn. "Sorry Dawn, I don't mean to interrupt, but could you get something for me?" The girl says nervously.

"Sure, Where is it?" Dawn replies.

"Up there." The girl points to it. Dawn grabs a stool and reaches up. Dawn's shirt lifts up just a little for Connor to see the end of three scratch marks that mimic his. As Dawn gets off the stool her necklace gets caught on something and falls off her neck and starts rolling over into a web of wires. Dawn's eyes go wide with pain and shock as flashbacks of Buffy giving the necklace to her appear in her head. Just as the necklace is about to disappear forever Conner dives for the necklace and saves it. Dawn is relieved when she sees it safely in Connor's hand. She goes over to Connor, but is stopped by Fred.

"I got an image of Cordy's vision. Come by at night." Fred says very quietly. Dawn nods to Fred and finishes walking to Conner.

"Thanks so much!" Dawn says in a sigh of relief as he shows her the necklace.

"No problem." Connor says as her hands her the necklace.

"Whoa! I didn't know you could do that!" Said a shocked Rachel.

"That must mean a lot to you." He said turning to Dawn.

"My sister gave it to me before she left." Dawn said sadly.

"Why'd she leave?" Rachel asks suspiciously.

"I guess she just needed to start over." Dawn says near tears. Connor looks strangely at Dawn when she says 'start over.' "Anyways I need to get back to the tour." Dawn turns away from Connor and Rachel and faces the majority of the crowd. "Any other place you guys want to go to?" Dawn asks.

"The library!" Milo calls out.

Dawn smiles at him and is just about to take everyone to the library when someone comes up to her and tells her something. Dawn frowns. "Sorry people, but it is starting to get dark out and Wolfram and Hart suggest you all go home." Dawn says. There are lots of groans and boos again.

**Couple Hours Later**

Dawn is waiting outside Wolfram and Hart with Connor and Rachel. "Don't you guys have your own car?" Dawn asks.

"Technically it's the family's." Rachel says in a fake cheery voice.

"What she means is our parents took one car and the other _Rachel _used to crash into a tree." Connor translated. Rachel gives Connor the evil eye.

"Look! Here they come!" Rachel says happily. Dawn looks and gets a bad feeling as she realizes vampires are driving the car.

"Are they drunk?" Connor says stunned.

The car comes speeding by and picks up Dawn. Connor and Rachel run after the car as fast as they can. Surprisingly Rachel keeps up with Connor.

"Is this your daughter?" A male vampire asks as he holds up Connor's dad.

"No." He replies scaredly. Then the male vampire stops the car and throws him out the window.

"Opps, she's not a slayer." The male vampire told the girl vampire.

"We could take her back to camp and eat her." The girl vampire said casually. They start the car and get ready to drive off when Connor and Rachel reach them.

"Oh my God! Dad!" Connor yells.

"He's dead! Don't worry 'bout him!" Rachel says harshly as her easygoing attitude changes to a harsh and serious attitude. Connor looks at her in surprise.

"Bingo!" The girl vampire exclaims. "I think we found a slayer." Dawn makes motions for Connor and Rachel to leave, but Rachel ignores them and Connor doesn't understand. Suddenly the vampires smash them throw the front window and put them in the back with Dawn. Surprisingly to Dawn, neither Connor nor Rachel are effected by the throw through the window and to the back seat.

"Wow that didn't hurt that much." Connor said stunned. Dawn and Rachel stare at him.

Then Dawn turns and looks at Rachel. "Are you a slayer?" Dawn asks.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Rachel asks suspiciously.

Dawn is about to respond when the car revs up and starts speeding down the road. "I'll tell after we get out of this mess." Dawn said casually.

"You don't seem affected by this." Rachel says.

"I'm not. But we have big problems." Dawn says. "They're taking us to their nest."

"Great!" Rachel says sarcastically. The car stops and the three teens are forced into a crypt where they are forced to sit down at the far back left.

There are about a hundred vampires. One bloodsucker sits in a throne in the center. "Is he the leader of the pact?" Connor asks boldly.

"I guess." Dawn says just a little intimidated.

"You idiots!" The lead vampire booms. "Why did you bring all of them to our lair?" He asks angrily.

"Well now that Spike…" The male vampire starts.

"Spike is _GONE_!" The lead vampire continues booming.

"_Spike!"_ Dawn says to herself shocked.

"Why are they so scared?" Rachel asks.

"I know there's like a hundred of them and three of us." Connor adds.

"But Master, What have we done wrong?" The girl vampire questions her leader.

"What have you done _wrong_?" He roars. "You just brought a slayer, the son of two of the most powerful vampires, and the sister of _the_ slayer to our nest!" He says in the same roaring voice

"Huh!" Is the only thing Rachel can say. Dawn looks shocked and Connor is totally lost.

"What's the slayer?" Connor asks confused.

"Long story." Rachel and Dawn say in unison.

"Why in hell would you do something that stupid?" A vampire questions the two bloodsuckers.

"Shut up Ray!" The girl bloodsucker snaps back.

"Especially when we have our weapon of great power over there!" Ray points to the back right.

"All of you shut up!" Roars the leader again.

"Do you think they're joking?" Connor asks.

"I don't know." Rachel responds.

"Well, I could find out." Dawn said confidently.

"No way! I won't…" Rachel started.

"My sister did this all the time. I can handle it." Dawn said in a 'Buffy like' tone.

"What about Connor?" Rachel asks.

"If he really is the son of two vampires, I think he can fight." Dawn replied.

"What!" Connor says shocked.

Dawn picks up a sword from the ground. "Here." She says as she hands Connor the sword. Dawn slowly crawls away.

"He lumpies! I bet you can't touch this!" Rachel yells as she stands up. The vampires in the crypt turn to face them. A vampire reaches Connor first. He swings the sword at its head and it becomes dust on the floor.

"Whoa! Did I just do that?" Connor asks stunned. Connor and Rachel look at each other then at the vampires. Now the vampires have surrounded them and there is no way out.

* * *

**A/N:** So there's chapter two. It's not all that great, but i hope you liked it.  



End file.
